


A Late Night Call with My Favorite Person

by mochipochisung



Series: Moments I Spend with You [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Chenle centric, Drabble, Dream members mentioned, Fluff, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Platonic or not, Slice of Life, it's up to you, kinda OOC, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipochisung/pseuds/mochipochisung
Summary: "I miss you...""Yeah... I miss you too.""It's not the same without you here."





	A Late Night Call with My Favorite Person

**Author's Note:**

> After months of being stuck in a writer's block, finally I wrote this, hoping to break the streak of inactivity. I got this idea ever since Jisung went to LA to tape Why Not The Dancer and Chenle being alone with the members for a fansign plus Chenle saying he misses Jisung even though it's just a day without Jisung. I'll shut up now so you can enjoy reading. (´• ω •`)

Chenle entered their front door and took off his shoes and crouched down to put his shoes on the shoe rack. He stood there in the middle of the room, staring at the time on his phone. 6:00PM, it read but still no text, call or even a notification from his favorite person. He just sighed.

"Sweetie, you're home early today. You're not hanging out with your friends?" Chenle's mother asked, leaving the kitchen.

"Nope, everyone is busy plus it's a Monday." Chenle chuckled and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Your father's almost home and dinner will be done in a few minutes." Chenle's mother smiled.

"I'll go upstairs and get change. I'll set the table after mom." Chenle smiled.

* * *

Dinner goes like always, Chenle happily chatted with his parents about his day, his dad talked about a funny incident that happened at his work and they planned on what they will do on the weekends. Chenle helped his mother with the dishes after dinner. They all gathered on the living room and watched TV.

8:30PM, Chenle excused himself to go to his room and do his homework.  
9:30PM, he already finished all the homework that is needed for his class tomorrow and still nothing from his favorite person.

"I don't want to sleep yet, it's still early. I'll just take a hot shower, might as well watch a movie to waste time." Chenle stretched his arms and stood up, moving toward his bathroom.

* * *

Chenle stepped out of the bathroom with a small towel on his neck and a pair of cute and soft pajamas. He then jumped on his bed and turned the TV on, flipping through the channel until he found a channel that played a funny movie.

After watching the movie, Chenle finally decided to hit the hay and sleep. Chenle checked the time on his phone, it was already 11:00pm. As he turned the TV off, his phone began to ring, signaling a video call. Chenle looked at the caller ID and smiled happily. Finally! It's his favorite person. "지성이 is calling..." The words are blaring and if he doesn't answer now, it will be gone in a second.

Chenle picked up and was greeted by the younger's face.

Jisung threw a peace/v sign at the camera then put the peace sign on top of his forehead, then stopped to think another gesture then he poked his cheek and he smiled.

"What are you doing?" Chenle laughed at the younger's cute antics. "Uh uhm... I'm acting cute? Thought you might liked it though." Jisung answered sheepishly. "But you're already cute Jisung-ah! Everything you do is cute." Both of them chuckled in unison.

* * *

Chenle talked about his day to Jisung, Chenle talked about what happened at lunch when Donghyuck joked about something that made Mark want to throw his hands at him, how Jaemin almost choked because of how funny it was, and Renjun and Jeno tried to stop them before they can attract the attention of the teachers. Jisung laughed so hard that the camera is shaking.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask. How's LA? How was your first dance lessons there?" Chenle asked after Jisung's laughing fit. "The scenery is beautiful, you should be here with me though. The dance lessons are great but exhausting. I passed out on my bed after I took a quick shower." Jisung exclaimed. Chenle just smiled at what the younger is saying.

"Oh yeah... That's why I called. Sorry if I didn't call or even texted you for the whole day. The exhaustion got to me." Jisung added, sheepishly rubbing his nape. "It's okay. I understand." Chenle chuckled and smiled sincerely at the latter. There was silence but it was completely comforting to the both of them.

"I miss you..." Chenle mumbled but Jisung heard it. "Yeah... I miss you too." Jisung smiled sincerely. "It's not the same without you here." The latter added and both of them chuckled.

"It's just a few more days and I'll be back there and we'll be able to catch up and annoy the hyungs all we want." Jisung laughed.

"Just remember to bring back something for me, don't bring anything for the hyungs!" Chenle jokingly said. "Yeah, it's already here." Jisung flipped the camera and showed Chenle a Pop Figure box then quickly flipped the camera back to the front cam.

"Woah, Jisung is the coolest! Gotta sleep now Jisung-ah, I still have classes later." Chenle raised a thumbs up and smiled the biggest smile he can do. "Good morning to you!" The older added. "Yeah, almost forgot about the time. Good night to you. Sweet dreams." The younger smiled and ended the video call.

Chenle smiled to himself. He's excited, not only because of the gift but in a few days, he'll be with his favorite person again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end and hopefully you enjoyed (っ˘ω˘ς ). Comments, feedbacks, and criticism are welcome. Please look forward to my stories and works in the future. I'll try my best to improve my writing. (๑˘︶˘๑)


End file.
